Unsteady
by OliviaLovesFitz8
Summary: Hold on to me 'Cause I'm a little unsteady


Olivia and Fitz sat a full seat away from one another in the auditorium. There were parents filling the seats around them, grandparents with smiles on their faces waiting for the moment their grand babies would step out on stage. Olivia and Fitz would usually be sitting side by side but when Olivia started down the aisle before Fitz, she purposely placed her large purse on the seat to her right, gaining a groan and eye roll from her husband.

"Were they selling flowers in the atrium?"

Olivia heard his question but chose to ignore him anyway.

"Livvie.."

"Don't. Calling me that changes nothing, Fitz."

Fitz sighed. He was just asking a question. He knew the nickname alone would thaw her icy mood by any means.

"Can you at least tell me if..."

"You could've gone to check yourself. Charlotte would love to see you I'm sure. You're her favorite after all."

He ignored her after that. Charlotte Paulson was the head of the PTA, a single mom and the biggest, most blatant flirt. It's not that she didn't flirt with practically every man she came in contact with, but of all the fathers, Fitz was her favorite. She even referred to him as "Favorite Grant" but only when Olivia was around. She'd made it clear with one menacing look that her forwardness wasn't appreciated.

The light in the auditorium blinked twice. Olivia and Fitz turned to see the doors being closed and people scurrying to their seats.

Minutes later, the director of the school came forth and introduced what tonight meant for their students and how proud she was of each one of them. She spoke highly of her students that began this year and were chosen to perform, and praised the students that had been there for years that had featured performances tonight. The four featured performances were chosen based on the story the students presented to their teachers.

The first group began with a performance of the youngest tappers dancing to a rendition of 'We Will Rock You'. It was quick, fun and upbeat, earning a loud applause from the audience. Two more groups went before the first two of the four featured performances took the stage.

There was a ten minute intermission while the stage was set for the next group to come on and Fitz found himself becoming restless. Things were hard but they shouldn't have been that hard. They were Fitz and Olivia. Childhood friends, high school sweethearts, college lovers, husband and wife. They'd been through so much yet a new job, a flirty school mom, and money problems seemed to be the rickety nail in the coffin.

The fighting had gotten worse as much as they tried to not let it. Dinners were quiet and awkward. Mornings didn't flow like they had for years. Whoever was home right after work, the other would have an excuse to arrive home much later. The arguing was always as sharp and hushed as they could manage but it was still there. They used to argue loudly in a healthy way before kissing and making up but not anymore.

The lights dimmed and Olivia and Fitz straightened in their seats, ready to see the secret performance they'd been waiting weeks to watch. A single spotlight focused everyone's attention center stage just as the drums of the music began.

 _Hold_

 _Hold on_

 _Hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

Two silhouettes slowly walked towards the spotlight hand in hand. The girl stopped but theboy continued to walk. He was suddenly pulled back by the girl who held onto his hand tightly. He turned towards her with his arms prepared to embrace her only for her to bend down and slowly rise in between his still circled arms after a beat.

Both faced the audience looking in the same space, as the first verse began. They reached their arms out to the crowd before the boy yanked away and turned his back on her, his face contorted in pain. The girls' hands came up to cover her ears before she sank to the floor with silent sobs appearing to come from her mouth.

 _Mama, come here  
Approach, appear  
Daddy, I'm alone  
'Cause this house don't feel like home_

 _If you love me, don't let go  
If you love me, don't let go_

Finally turning towards him, she reached out for him, gripping his hand and pulling as he tried his best to keep walking away. When she finally got him onto the ground with her, the beat of the song grew louder and the two children began to move in sync on stage. They covered the expansive stage, both completing a grande jete before buckling to the ground and doing a toe rise.

 _Hold_

 _Hold on_

 _Hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

The boy attempted to pull the girl into a hug but she roughly removed his hands from her before turning away. He couldn't let her get away. He grabbed her, holding her against his chest as she kicked and fought, wanting to escape. The boy released her and they stood facing the audience before completing a fanning tuck jump split in unison. They did similar moves from the first chorus and ended with a calypso leap.

 _Mother, I know_

 _That you're tired of being alone_

 _Dad, I know you're trying_

 _To fight when you feel like flying_

Olivia sucked in a breath seeing the girl curl into a fetal position on the floor just seconds before the boy dove over her body and rolled into a standing position almost simultaneously.

 _Hold_

 _Hold on_

 _Hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

The boy grabbed her by the hand lifting her as she propelled to her feet. He turned instantly but jerked back as though he was tied to an imaginary rope that she yanked on, forcing him back to her. He backed into her chest and she clung to his back, wrapping her arms and legs around him before he flipped her around to his front. He lifted her hips and carried her as she sprang into a split before sitting on the stage, wrapped around his legs, anguish written all over her face as she acted out the emotions of the song. She was begging him.

The last round of thunderous drums could be heard on the cut of the song as the two battled it out with one another until the girl ran for the edge of the stage, leaning over the edge and reaching, the only thing keeping her from falling was the boys grip on her left arm.

The last chord faded as the girl turned and embraced the boy in a tight hug, both of them looking exhausted. The track ended and the lights came on followed by a bold applause that filled the room. The boy and girl faced the audience and took a bow before disconnecting hands and running off.

Olivia and Fitz were silent. Fitz's jaw tightened as he did his best to control his emotions, Olivia wasn't as strong. Tears were already in Fitz's eyes, threatening to fall but tears had streamed down his wife's cheeks consistently and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. Fitz took a hold of her purse and threw it over his shoulder, not caring what her reaction would be. He took a hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling her up and out of the aisle. He tried to care about the loud noise of the double doors opening and closing but he couldn't force himself to. Fitz kept moving until they turned down a hallway, away from prying eyes.

Fitz dropped the designer bag on the floor and pulled Olivia into his arms, squeezing her as she clung to his tall frame. She sobbed loudly, still not believing what they'd just watched.

"That's how they feel Fitz."

"I know, Livvie."

"It was about us. Our home."

She felt him nod against her before she pulled back to look at him.

"They're scared and disappointed in us. We can't let this happen to them. I don't want their childhood to be like ours. They deserve better."

"I know baby. We deserve better than what we've been giving one another. We need to talk tonight. To the kids, then to each other."

Olivia nodded seeing the way this was hurting her husband and took it upon herself to pull him into her arms. Although Olivia came from a cold, non-loving two parent home, Fitz came from a divorced home, all too familiar with thepain of having to split your time and feel the hostility between your parents. He never wanted that for his children. He never wanted that for his marriage. It had only taken a few months, but they somehow gotten away from what they meant to each other.

"I do love you. So much it hurts."

Olivia sighed, reveling in her husband's voice. Hearing and feeling the truth in his words. She knew they both were lucky to have one another and even luckier to have their kids. Their miracles.

"Right back atcha."

Fitz smiled, cupping her cheeks and pulling her from the crook of his neck so he could see her face. He pecked her lips chastely, wanting so bad to offer her more but knowing they couldn't allow themselves to feel that way just yet. That part was easy for them and could create a façade that wasn't healthy for their family.

"I need to see them."

Fitz nodded feeling the same way. He handed her purse to her before grabbing a hold of her hand and walking towards the kids dressing rooms. Their dance teacher was coming out and looked relieved at seeing the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grant, I was just coming to find you. The kids are good but really insisted on seeing you guys before the group did the final number. They're just finishing up changing and I'll send them out. They did a wonderful job tonight. They worked really hard on the piece."

Fitz and Olivia nodded, not sure how to feel that this woman more than likely gathered that their children were dancing out their reality at home. It was awkward but they'd have to get over it.

It was barely a full minute later when the doors opened and their twins ran towards them. Destiny ran straight into Fitz's arms, wrapping her legs around her father's waist when he hoisted her up. Jaden trailed behind his big sister, his arms wrapping around his mother's torso when she opened her arms to him.

They didn't say a word but both Olivia and Fitz knew they were feeling guilty about the dance.

"We're sorry." Olivia began, swaying back and forth, squeezing her son. He was Brave and quiet like his father. He'd pretend everything was okay until it suffocated him.

"We loved your dance. We understood it and we're very sorry. We are going to do better." Fitz too swayed back and forth with his daughter in his arms. They might have just reached their double digits a few months ago, but they were had taken after their mother's physicality.

"Go hug your dad." Olivia kissed Jaden's head before releasing him and awaiting their exchange. She loved watching her husband hug their son knowing he never received that type of affection from his own father.

Destiny wrapped her arms around her waist and Olivia brushed her wild hair back, taking the hair tie off and redoing the ponytail. She'd had her thick, straight hair out during the performance, adding to the distressed undertones of the dance.

"I love you sweet girl."

"We love you both very much." Fitz agreed. "Things are going to change, we promise."

* * *

The kids were tucked in nearly an hour ago, and they'd talked. Hashed it all out to the point that they were drained. They promised to not raise their voice at one another and to actually listened and they had. They were proud and on the same page.

Olivia watched him intently. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. Fitz's eyes were glued to her face and he seemed to be in a trance. Things would change but for the better.

His eyes got darker and she felt a shiver run up her spine. Olivia had seen that look before. She knew what that look meant. Fitz's hands pushed up the sweater she was wearing. Her body trembled as he brushed his fingertips against her bare skin. Her hands were up in the air a second later as Fitz stood up. He pulled off her top before tossing it behind him. His fingertips moved to her breasts before his hands cupped them. She moaned loudly at the sensation. Shockwaves of anticipation rushed through her. She just wanted him, craving the feel of his lips on hers.

Fitz kissed her hungrily. Their tongues battled for dominance, loving the feel of his hands everywhere.

He tore his lips away from hers minutes later before moving down her neck. He trailed open mouthed kisses down her throat before moving down to her breasts. He heard her breath hitch before she tugged on his hair. He swiped his tongue over her nipple while kneading the other breast. Fitz took his time. By the time he finally pulled away from her breasts she was crying out. He trailed kisses down her center before reaching the bottoms she wore. He pulled his lips away before glancing up at her. His fingers trailed over the waistband but didn't move further.

It took her a second to realize that he was asking for permission. Olivia nodded sluggishly. "Take them off."

"You sure?" Fitz asked. His voice was thick with lust. "We don't have to do anything."

"Take them off. I want you."

She obeyed, pushing the pants down her legs before he helped her step out of them. When Olivia realized that they were both only in their underwear heat pulled in her belly. It had been so long. Their eyes locked and she felt her heart start to beat faster. How was it possible to be so completely consumed by someone? Her husband was everything to her and she hated that they both let things get as far as they did.

Fitz leaned forward and kissed her sensually on the mouth. "God, I love you."

Olivia felt her stomach do a somersault at the sight of him. His body covered hers once and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands moved to his back to push him closer to her. He wasn't close enough. They seemed to melt together as usual. It hadn't been this way in what seemed like forever, but their hearts still remembered.

Fitz's lips touched hers in a long, slow kiss making her pant. She was just as ready as she was. He pulled away and gazed at her lovingly.

"Keep your eyes on mine, Livvie. I wanna watch you."

Olivia felt herself nodded weakly as her nails dug into the skin of his back. She bit her bottom lip hard as she waited. She could feel his heart racing in his chest as she watched him, finally pushing inside of her slowly. Her nails dug deeper into the skin of his back as she cried out in pleasure.

Fitz stayed completely still as he savored the feel of her.

It was pure torture waiting for him to move. Then before she could start to beg, he started pushing in and out of her slowly in long deep thrusts. She met him thrust for thrust, doing her best to not come so soon. Everything in her was on overdrive and it wouldn't have been the first time she would climax so early on.

Olivia's eyes stayed glued to his, loving how dark the grey was in this moment.

"I've never felt closer to you."

Fitz brushed his fingers along her cheek before pushing her hair to the side.

"I've missed you…I've missed this."

"Uh-huh," Olivia whimpered.

She could feel herself getting closer. His steady thrusts and his intense gaze were bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She moaned in satisfaction.

"How does that feel, baby?"

She tried to push their bodies closer together, arching into him. "So good."

"Yeah," Fitz agreed with a deep groan. "So fucking good."

"Fitz."

He upped his pace seconds later.

"Fitz, I'm about to…oh…"

He felt her clench around him before her body started to tremble. Then she was whimpering his name over and over again, her nails digging into his skin. Watching her come undone was all it took for him. He felt mind numbing pleasure everywhere as he joined her in ecstasy, needing to be in the exact space that she was in.

"Olivia," Fitz panted breathlessly. He captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Fitz collapsed on top of her minutes later. She held him against her as she tried to calm her breathing. Their harsh pants continued for a few minutes more before their breathing steadied. They stayed in that position for a while until Fitz rolled off of her.

Olivia quickly moved into his side before placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her to bring her in closer to him. She traced soft patterns on his sweaty torso, both of them basking in the afterglow of their love making. The whole night still felt a little unreal to the both of them.

It started off completely rocky, but both wanting to see the piece their children had been working on together. The last thing they expected was for their children to completely blow them away and open their eyes to their shortcomings as parents and partners. They promised to not let it get this far ever again. This is exactly the place they needed to be.

Steady.

* * *

Sooooo, I'm OBSESSED with this song by X Ambassadors. I listen to it very often and for some reason I heard it multiples times in one day on the radio and then couldn't get a specific performance of the song out of my head and had to write it. I hope you enjoyed this One Shot.

Love and Freedom is coming along and will be updated soon.


End file.
